Por una persona amada
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Para regresarla a salvo a casa, no importando que él no regresara. Solo le importaba la seguridad de ella, su familia dependía de ella y solo de ella, de nadie más. He iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerla a ella, Porque por una persona amada uno hace hasta lo imposible.


**Disclaimer: **La trilogía de los _JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE_ es **copyright **de la famosísima y talentosa Suzanne Collins. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: " K+ "

**Numero de palabras: 699**

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, esta es mi tercer escrito hecho para este fandom. Aunque, no sé si sea una historia muy original, pero espero y les guste. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado_.

Debo darle un agradecimiento especialmente a Marianela ¡Muchas gracias chica!

**Sumary: **Para regresarla a salvo a casa, no importando que él no regresara. Solo le importaba la seguridad de ella, su familia dependía de ella y solo de ella, de nadie más.

He iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerla a ella, Porque _**por una persona amada**_uno hace hasta lo imposible.

* * *

**~POR UNA PERSONA AMADA~**

**By: Cereciito17~Song Hyo Woonk o Betsy Uchiha~Song Hyo Woonk**

"_Al primer amor se le quiere más, a los otros se les quiere mejor."_

—Primrose Everdeen—Chillo Effie con entusiasmo, y ahí lo supe. Ahí supe que "**Ella**" se ofrecería como tributo en lugar de su hermana menor.

Y un miedo me embargo por completo, tenía el miedo de perderla. Aunque no necesariamente es como si alguna vez la haya tenido en mi vida, estoy completamente seguro que "ELLA" no sabe que existo. Aunque vivamos en el mismo distrito, creo fervientemente que lo máximo que sabe de mi es que solo soy el hijo del panadero, el hijo del hombre que le compra ardillas, el chico del pan.

— ¡YO ME OFREZCO COMO TRIBUTO! —Grito una muchacha con cabellos azabaches y ojos grises brillando con determinación absoluta. Y si ahí estaba, la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado, ofreciéndose como carne para la satisfacción de los habitantes del capitolio.

Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar, y un miedo absoluto lo embargo por completo. Tenía miedo de perderla para siempre, que se había enamorado de ella a primera, segunda y tercera vista de ella, de no poder decir lo que sentía desde hace años. Tan ensimismado que estuvo debatiéndose en si mismo que no noto que Effie lo había nombrado, hasta que uno de los chicos que se encontraban a su lado le dieron una palmada en la espalda que lo saco por completo de si mismo.

Y se paralizo preso del terror.

Cuando rectificaron su nombre, cuando lo nombraron de nuevo.

Pero _a _pesar del terror inmediato que sintió, estaba casi contento, porque ahora tenía la oportunidad de protegerla - y sabía que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.

Para regresarla a salvo a casa, no importando que él no regresara. Solo le importaba la seguridad de ella, su familia dependía de ella y solo de ella, de nadie más.

Sonrió para sus adentros y camino lentamente hacia su destino.

Y aunque se moría de miedo, él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerla a ella, Porque _**por una persona amada **_uno hace hasta lo imposible.

* * *

Tan… Tan si ya sé que es algo corto y sin mucho sentido, pero espero y les haya gustado. Se aceptan de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos :)) en realidad es una idea que tiene mucho tiempo en mi libreta, pero no había tenido el valor para publicarla. Espero y les guste. ¡Saludos!

**Fecha: **Sábado, 12 de Enero de 2013.

**Hora México**: 02:30 am

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
